


things you said when you were drunk

by witchy_country616



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: Eleanor gets his girlfriend drunk on a night out, and Robert has to deal with the consequences. (Based on a tumblr prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For littlegirlinvisible on tumblr, who sent me this prompt, thank you stanning Robert as much as I do.  
> Also, I hope Willow is not OOC, but if she is, just remember she is drunk and we're on our most vulnerable/honest when we are drunk.

Robert was halfway through reading a new Health bill Parliament expected to pass next week when all the loud laughing and screeching coming from the hallway broke his concentration. Startled, he checked the hour on his watch. It was after three in the morning and he didn’t expect anyone to still be up in the castle.

_“You have to let us pass, Jasper.”_ He could hear his sister drunkenly demanding from his personal bodyguard, dutifully stationed outside his door despite the late hour.

_“The king said he didn’t want to be disturbed.”_ Jasper’s firm answer followed and, apparently, it did nothing to appease Eleanor.

_“Are you fucking serious? Obviously that doesn’t mean ME, HIS ONLY SISTER.”_ Eleanor screamed back at him, loud enough that Robert winced, feeling his headache coming back.

_“And she is a princess!”_ Another woman, whose voice he couldn’t identify, added in a slurred speech.

_“Yes, I’m a princess! Or did you forget that!”_ Eleanor countered even loudly, if that was possible. Didn’t her throat get sore from all that yelling? _“I have something urgent for the king. It’s, like, a delivery! It can’t wait.”_

Robert sighed upon hearing the last bit, imagining the long night of trouble he would have ahead of him thanks to whatever his sister wanted. Eleanor also seemed to have convinced Jasper (or he just gave up trying to contain her), because sure enough the door opened next and Jasper came in.

“Your Majesty…” Before Jasper could continue with the proper introductions, Eleanor bypassed him like a hurricane and threw herself at Robert, hugging her brother tightly.

“ROBBIE! I missed you so much!” She exclaimed, sitting on his lap. Her breath hitting him on the face and letting him know she had had more than her fair share of alcohol. He was about to chastise her behavior in his best impersonation of their father, when the sound of something breaking made him look past Len, back to the door.

“Ops. Sorry.” Willow was standing on the entryway in a sinfully short red dress, high-heeled black pumps and his mother’s favorite Ming vase in pieces at her feet. “It was just so pretty. I just wanted to touch it. But it was slippery too!” She added sheepishly.

“Porcelain is always slippery.” Eleanor agreed in a grave, all-knowing voice. She had broken her fair share of vases, and most of times, it wasn’t on accident.

Robert got out of his chair, which Eleanor quickly occupied, and asked Jasper to go fetch someone to clean the mess before his mother saw it. Then he turned accusing to the two of them, “I can’t believe you did it”, passing a hand through his hair in exasperation and letting out a long-suffering sigh.

“I did. Sorry.” Willow apologized with a pout at the same time Len denied vehemently, “What? I didn’t do anything.”

“No, not the vase. I can’t believe you two really went drinking together again?” He objected, crossing his arms, but his sister and girlfriend didn’t even bother looking guilty, both of them merely nodding happily at him.

“It was better than the first time.” Willow admitted, high-fiving Eleanor and coming to stand next to his desk. The Ming vase she had just broken completely forgotten. “We went to this club where they let us dance on the tables. Next time you should come with us.” She continued, while drunkenly attempting to sit on the desk and accidentally throwing all his work on the floor.

“As tempting as that sounds, I don’t think I can go out drinking in public any time soon.” He retorted, wondering who he would have to blackmail to stop the tape of their table dancing from becoming public, and protectively putting his hands around her to make sure she wouldn’t fall off.

“Huh? But why not?” Willow questioned. “You could use a cover! Find a wing, put a moustache, maybe a beard and no one will recognize you.” She gushed, her hands tracing his face as she explained where she would put his moustache and beard. Despite himself, Robert chuckled amused; if possible, Willow was extra cute when she was drunk.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m not drunk enough to see this.” Eleanor commented, making a disgusted face and getting up from his chair. “I’m going to my room.”

“Good. No one is forcing you to be here.” He countered without even looking back at her, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend, who had put her hands around his neck and was now massaging his hair.

“Humph. It’s good to know how much you care about your sister.” Eleanor complained, walking to the door in her killer high heels surprisingly well for someone who had drunk as many vodka shots as she did. “Oh, and Willow? You’re welcomed.” She taunted, winking at them and closing the door, leaving the two of them alone in Robert’s room.

“What did she mean ‘you’re welcomed’?” Robert inquired and Willow immediately threw her head down, her hair hiding her face and mumbled something he couldn’t understand into his chest.

“What? No, look at me.” He commanded in a soft voice, taking her face in his hands until they were looking at each other straight in the eye.

“I said that… _maybe_ I asked her to bring me back here.” She sputtered, the blush in her cheeks even stronger thanks to the alcohol. Feeling self-conscious, she awkwardly stepped down from the table, moving away from him and crossing the room to the other side where his bed stood.

“You did?” He wondered surprised, but she didn’t respond, too busy taking off her shoes and falling into his bed.

“Your room is spinning but your bed is so comfortable.” She commented, closing her eyes. “Really comfy, more than I expected.”

“You think so?” Robert echoed, lying next to her in the bed. “Sometimes I think the mattress is too soft and I can’t sleep well.” He admitted.

“No, it’s the perfect amount of soft.” Willow answered, opening her eyes and rolling closer to him on the bed until their bodies were pressed together. “But like this is even better.” She teased, putting one of her hands over his chest and tracing circles around his dress shirt buttons.

“C’mon.” Robert urged, moving her hand away. “Let’s find a guest bedroom where you can sleep.”

“Why?” She asked confused.

“Willow, you’re drunk.” He reminded her, as if that wasn’t reason enough.

“So?” When he just looked at her, eyebrows raised, she went on, “I’m not that drunk. I can still think for myself. Two plus two equals four, I have five, ten, I have ten fingers total. See?”

“You’re impossible, you know that? I can never win with you.” He complained, smiling at her and gently removing the hair that had fallen on her face. “If you want to stay, you can stay.”

“Not if you don’t want it.” She murmured, nervously biting her lower lip.

Robert looked at her surprised, “You think I don’t want you here?”

“I don’t know what you want. No matter how much I try, I can’t seem to figure you out.” She blurted out.

He turned his face away from her, not knowing how to respond. “But you want to? You want to figure me out?”

He could feel her head moving and her nodding against his chest. “It’s becoming difficult to not like you. But I feel like I still don’t know you. Don’t know if I can trust you.”

Robert turned back to her and she apologized, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

He shook his head. “You should say how you feel. I like you too Willow, more and more.” He confessed, kissing her on the cheek and bringing her closer to him. “Now, do you think you will remember any of that tomorrow?”

“Probably not.” She admitted.

“It’s okay. I’ll just have to remember you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and please remember that kudos and comments are the way to a writer's heart!


End file.
